insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascended Super Insanace
Ascended Super Insanace (超イン酒梨第2段階 Sūpā Insanase dai ni-dankai) is the first branch of the advanced Super Insanace forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Insanace form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed. It is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus is not in itself an actual transformation. Overview Appearance This stage appears similar to that of Super Insanace, with subtle differences. The flowing, golden hair becomes slightly more rigid and pales in color. Muscle mass also heavily increases, but not enough, however, to weigh the user down and reduce mobility (unlike the next stage of Super Insanace, Ultra Super Insanace), and the Insanace retains his agility. As a result of the muscle increase, the Insanace's outfit pertaining to the upper torso area will also end up shredded apart, as evidenced by Future Subarashi's transformation into the form while fighting Thantos resulting in his jacket being torn to shreds. The aura increases in size and becomes more jagged, accompanied by bio-electrical discharge during transformation or when preparing a massive attack such as the Final Flash. The aggressive, remorseless behavior of the initial transformation is magnified; any control over emotion brought on by increased proficiency of the Super Insanace transformation is canceled out, and energy requirement to sustain the state becomes enormous when compared to the regular Super Insanace state, thus reducing its effectiveness. This deficiency forced Stelar, and in turn, Roasto, Subarashi, and Amai, to discard the form. Usage and power Roasto and Subarashi first achieved the Ascended Super Insanace stage while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Roasto used this state to battle Organ in his semi-perfect form, the result of his absorbing Foxy 17. It is suggested that Roasto had at least more than tripled his strength as a Super Insanace while harnessing this form. However, most of it was credited to his extensive training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in which he spent ten additional months to the two months it took for him to attain this stage, to train himself further. Also, as he stated that Future Subarashi was as strong as him to Semi-Perfect Organ (something that Future Subarashi later stated when he tried to stop Organ when his "uncle" failed to stop him), it is also likely that Future Subarashi had achieved a similar increase in strength in the Ascended Super Insanace form. This was notably showcased when Roasto retained dominance during the fight, to the point where Organ began begging for his life and for Roasto to show him mercy and eventually even allow him to absorb Foxy 18. Roasto's pride, overconfidence and lust for a greater challenge got the best of him, and when Organ became perfect, the tables were quickly turned against the favor of the Insanace prince. Roasto proved to be no match for Perfect Organ and, despite his best efforts and Final Flash technique, he was quickly defeated with a single kick to the face that knocked him hurtling towards the sky, before being knocked out by a simple elbow drop to the back. Prior, Future Subarashi also battled Semi-Perfect in the Ascended Super Insanace form for only a few moments, before powering up to the Ultra Super Insanace stage. Stelar achieved this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well, along with Future Subarashi's own Ultra Super Insanace state immediately. He demonstrated this ability to Amai before transforming into an Ultra Super Insanace, shortly after which he realized the vulnerabilities of these stages. The Ascended Super Insanace form reappeared when Roasto and Future Subarashi battled the Organ Juniors, but its power was only sufficient to fight on par with the miniature clones, the rapid energy consumption eventually bringing the Insanaces' downfall. They were, however, relieved in their battle by Amai in her Super Insanace 2 state, who dispatched every single Organ Junior with effortless blows. Category:Ascended Transformation